Sparkle Sam
by HeroineOfOurTime
Summary: [Textauszug] Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Auch Ace zählte nun zu meinen engsten Freunden. Trotzdem, so habe ich das Gefühl, verheimlicht er etwas. Auch Jakkaru hat das bemerkt. Doch auch er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Aber er wusste, dass Gold Roger etwas mit ihm zu tun hat. Wirklich glauben wollte ich das jedoch nicht, denn er war, meiner Meinung nach, viel zu jung, um in


„Marco~", flötet eine Stimme über die Moby Dick. Eine junge Frau steht auf der Reling und sucht ihren besten Freund in der Menge. „Maaaarcooooo~", flötet sie wieder. Angesprochener dreht sich nun um und sucht nach dem Besitzer der Stimme. Aber nicht nur er hat inzwischen bemerkt, wer die junge Frau ist. Die ganze Crew dreht sich zu dem Ursprung der Stimme. Der Phönix hat inzwischen den Besitzer der Stimme ausfindig gemacht und geht zu dieser Person. „MARCO", quietscht diese nun los, als sie ihn sieht. Er lacht leicht. Sie springt von der Reling direkt in seine Arme. Sie lacht. Er lacht ebenfalls. Sie lösen sich voneinander. „Ich bin wieder da", lacht die junge Frau. „Gruahahaha. Da bist du ja wieder.", lacht nun auch Whitebeard. Die junge Frau geht zu ihm und verbeugt sich. Dann umarmt sie ihn.

Vielleicht sollte ich euch die junge Frau vorstellen. Ihr Name ist Samantha, oder von allen nur Sam genannt. Sie hat mittelblonde, brustlange Haare, welche sie stets zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden hat. Sie trägt eine schwarze lockere lange Hose und einen engen schwarzen langärmligen Pullover. Als sie noch sehr jung war, wurde sie von Whitebeard gefunden und lebt seit dem bei ihnen. Sie trieb damals mutterseelenallein in einem kleinen Boot auf dem Meer. Sam ist außerdem Kommandantin der 12. Division und somit, von den Krankenschwestern abgesehen, das einzige Mädchen an Bord. Auch wenn sie noch sehr jung ist, sie hat es schon weit gebracht. Sie hat ein Kopfgeld von 367.000.000 Berry und trägt den Steckbriefnamen „Sparkle Sam", denn sie hat mal von der Glitzerfrucht genascht. Zu ihrer Geschichte gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass sie etwa 2 Jahre alt war, als sie zu den Whitebeards kam. Sie wurde mehr oder weniger von Whitebeard selber großgezogen. Das Kämpfen lernte sie von Marco, ihrem jetzigen besten Freund. Man könnte meinen, da wäre mehr zwischen den Beiden, wenn man sieht, wie Sam und Marco miteinander umgehen. Doch da war nie mehr. Allein schon wegen der Tatsache, dass Marco einen ganzen Teil älter ist als Sam. Mit 14 Jahren ist sie dann auf eine Reise allein gegangen und hat sich bin heute ganz gut gemacht. Nun ist die 16 Jahre alt und somit das jüngste Crewmitglied der Whitebeards. Doch auf keinen Fall das schwächste. Dass sieht man ja schon daran, dass sie die 12. Division leitet. Sie reist stets auf einem Schakal. Durch ihre Teufelsfrucht kann sie ihn schweben lassen und somit auch übers Meer reisen. Der Schakal heißt Jakkaru. Ach und noch etwas: Ihr Whitebeard-Tattoo trägt sie auf ihrem linken Brustansatz. Durch die langen Sachen, welche sie immer trägt, ist es aber selten, dass man es mal zu Gesicht bekommt. Schuhe trägt sie hingegen nie.

Sams Sicht:

Ich wurde zuerst fest von Marco umarmt und dann noch von Pops und den restlichen Crewmitgliedern. Jedoch nicht von allen. In den zwei Jahren, in denen ich nicht auf der Moby Dick war, sind durchaus ein paar neue Crewmitglieder in Pops Crew gekommen. „Nun erzähl mal. Was hast du so auf deiner Reise erlebt", lächelt Marco mich an, als ich fertig bin, so gut wie alle zu begrüßen. Ich seufze leicht. „Ach Marco~. Das ist so viel, was ich erlebt habe", lächle ich meinen besten Freund an, „aber stell mir doch mal die Neuen vor." „Aber dann erzählst du mir, was du alles erlebt hast ok?", schlägt er vor. Ich lache und meine dann, dass ich ihm das morgen erzählen würde, da es schon recht spät ist. Wiederwillig gibt er nach und fängt an, mir ein paar neue Crewmitglieder vorzustellen. Komischerweise haben alle schon mal etwas von mir gehört. Ein Glück hab ich ein gutes Namengedächtnis. Nach ein paar Minuten jedoch hat er mir schon alle neuen vorgestellt. Viele waren das ja jetzt nicht gerade. Doch einer ist mir besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben. Er hat einen orangen Hut auf. Um diesen Hut befindet sich eine rote Perlenkette. An dieser Kette sind zwei blaue Smileys befestigt. Der eine sieht traurig aus, wobei der andere eher wütend aussieht. (Mal ehrlich. Wo ist Ace' einer Hutsmiley glücklich? Es wirkt eher wie Mad und Sad) Das Whitebeardzeichen hat er groß auf seinem Rücken, was ich dadurch sehen konnte, da er ohne Hemd oder so herumläuft. Eine zu seinem Hut passende Perlenkette trägt er auch noch um seinen Hals. Sein einer Ellenbogen wird von einem Ellenbogenschützer geziert. An demselben Arm hat er außerdem einen recht teuer aussehenden Lock-Port und einen rot-weißen Armreifen. Er trägt zudem eine, anscheinend bequeme Hose, an welcher der Knopf offen gelassen wurde und durch einen, etwas zu langen, orangen Gürtel gehalten wird. An der Hose ist zudem noch eine blaue Tasche am Hosenbein befestigt und ein grüner Dolch am Bund der Hose. An seinen Füßen trägt er schwarze Stiefel.

„Sam?", werde ich angesprochen und so aus meiner Gedankenwelt geholt. Ich drehe mich um. Mein bester Freund grinst mich an. „Du hast sicher Hunger", meint er zu mir. Ich nicke, da ich wirklich Hunger habe. Ich habe länger nichts gegessen.

Das Essen verlief eigentlich ganz ruhig. Ich hab mich nur erschreckt, als plötzlich der neue Kommandant der 2. Division, Ace, einfach so in sein Essen gefallen ist.

Nach dem Essen wurde noch gefeiert, dass ich wieder da bin. An der Feier habe ich aber nicht lange teilgenommen, da ich von meiner Reise wirklich erschöpft bin.

Die Nacht verging viel zu schnell. Und am nächsten Morgen wurde ich auch noch sehr unsanft geweckt. Wie? Marco hat mich durchgekitzelt. Dafür hab ich ihn dann durch die Moby Dick gejagt. An Deck angekommen setzte ich dann zum Sprung an und reiße ihn zu Boden. Ähnlich wie eine Raubkatze, welche ihre Beute reißt. Ich sitze nun auf seinem Rücken und nagle ihn mit meinen Händen an dem Boden fest. Leise und bedrohlich flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr: „Auch wenn du mein bester Freund bist. Wenn ich noch einmal so von dir geweckt werde, dann kannst du was erleben!". Nachdem ich das ausgesprochen habe, gehe ich wieder von ihm herunter. Er hingegen schaut mich nur belustigt an und steht dann aber ebenfalls auf. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber nächstes Mal solltest du dir andere Sachen anziehen, bevor du an Deck gestürmt kommst", schmunzelt er. Verwirrt schaue ich mich um. Doch dann geht mir ein Licht auf und ich verschwinde unter Deck. Die Meisten aus der Mannschaft hatten Nasenbluten und an den Krankenschwestern lag das nicht. Ich sollte mir wirklich angewöhnen, mehr zum Schlafen anzuziehen als nur meine Unterwäsche. Ich gehe also wieder in meine Kajüte, angele mir frische Sachen aus meinem Kleiderschrank und will ins Bad. Ich gehe zur Tür, will diese öffnen und laufe mit voller Wucht dagegen. Sie ist abgeschlossen. Wieso ist MEIN Badezimmer abgeschlossen, obwohl ICH nicht da drin bin? Hat Pops etwa jemanden zu mir ins Zimmer gesteckt? Wütend lege ich meine Sachen auf das Bett und stapfe erneut an Deck. Whitebeard hat mich früh bemerkt und angefangen zu lachen. Anscheinend hat er förmlich auf so eine Reaktion meinerseits gewartet. Nachdem ich mich erst einmal bei ihm beschwert habe, dass jemand mein Badezimmer blockiert hat er erneut aufgelacht. Während er lacht schaue ich ihn nur wütend an und verschränke die Arme vor meiner Brust. Plötzlich legt sich etwas um meine Schultern. Ein Hemd? Ich drehe mich um und Marco sieht mich tadelnd an. Aber auch eine Spur Belustigung kann ich in seinem Blick erkennen. „Das Thema hatten wir doch gerade erst. Wenn du an Deck kommst, zieh dir was über", meint er, in einem Ton welcher zwischen Ernsthaftigkeit und Belustigung schwankt, zu mir. Ich nicke, drehe mich dann aber wieder zu Whitebeard um. Dieser hat inzwischen aufgehört zu lachen und schaut mich nun an. Er erklärt mir, dass aufgrund von Platzmangel der Kommandant der 2. Division vorübergehend bei mir wohnt. Nach einer langen Diskussion stimme ich wiederwillig zu. Denn das was Pops sagt, ist auf diesem Schiff Gesetz. Auch wenn es mir nicht immer passt. Ich gehe also wieder in meine Kajüte. Dort steht mein vermeintlicher Zimmergenosse und ist gerade dabei sich seine Hose anzuziehen. Ich aber störe ich nicht daran, sondern nehme einfach meine frischen Sachen vom Bett und verschwinde im Bad. Ich bemerke, wie er mir verwirrt hinterher sieht.

Als ich dann fertig bin, mich fertig zu machen, gehe ich in die Kombüse. Sehnsüchtig werde ich dort erwartet. Ich nehme mir aber ganz ruhig etwas zu essen und setzte mich zu Vista und Jozu.

Das Frühstück war sehr anstrengend für mich, da ich alles erzählen musste, was ich in den letzten zwei Jahren alles gemacht habe. Eigentlich war das nicht viel. Ich hab „nur" trainiert, indem ich ein „paar" Piraten getötet, ausgeliefert und mit ihnen gekämpft habe. Und hier und da hab ich dann natürlich auch „ausversehen" das ein oder andere Marineschiff erwischt.

Da ich nach dem Essen noch sehr müde war, bin ich wieder in meine Kajüte gegangen und habe noch eine Runde geschlafen.

Plötzlich jedoch kommt Marco in mein Zimmer gestürmt. „Sam komm schnell", reißt er mich aus meinem Schlaf. Verschlafen schaue ich ihn an, doch ich kann gar nicht fragen, wieso er mich weckt, nein, ich werde gleich von ihm mitgezogen. „Marco was ist denn los?", frage ich ihn, als ich die Situation realisiert habe. „Jakkaru hat Ace ohne Grund angefallen und er will nun nicht mehr von ihm runtergehen", erklärt er mir die Situation. Ich nicke leicht. Komisch, normal fällt Jakkaru niemanden einfach so an. Nur wenn er sich bedroht fühlt oder ich bedroht werde. Oder wenn er einen Menschen trifft, welcher mal mit Gol D. Roger in Kontakt war.

Wie ich diesen Mann doch hasse, er hat Schuld daran, dass meine Eltern nicht mehr leben. Das habe ich während meiner zweijährigen Reise von einer guten Freundin meiner Eltern erfahren. Sie waren früher auf seinem Schiff. Meine Mutter war Navigatorin und mein Vater hat dort als Koch gearbeitet. Und nur deswegen wurden sie vor 14 Jahren umgebracht.

An Deck angekommen schreie ich auch gleich: „Jakkaru aus. Komm her". Er gehorcht und trottet auf mich zu. Dann setzt er sich neben mich und beobachtet Ace skeptisch. Ich hocke mich vor meinen Schakal. Wieso hast du ihn angegriffen? , frage ich ihn gedanklich. Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen. Er beherrscht, wieso auch immer, Telepathie. Ich ebenfalls. Er hat etwas mit Roger zu tun. Ich weiß nicht genau was, aber ich weiß, dass er etwas mit ihm zu tun hat. Das ist seine Antwort. Ich streiche ihm über den Kopf. „Ok Großer. Ich glaube dir auch, aber versprich mir, dass du ihn in Ruhe lässt. Er gehört schließlich zur Familie", erkläre ich leise. Er nickt und macht sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz. Dem Walkopf. Dort lässt er sich die Sonne auf ihr Fell scheinen. Lächelnd schaue ich ihm hinterher.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragt mich Marco. „Nichts Wichtiges", winke ich jedoch ab und verschwinde dann wieder in meine Kajüte, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Auch Ace zählte nun zu meinen engsten Freunden. Trotzdem, so habe ich das Gefühl, verheimlicht er etwas. Auch Jakkaru hat das bemerkt. Doch auch er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Aber er wusste, dass Gold Roger etwas mit ihm zu tun hat. Wirklich glauben wollte ich das jedoch nicht, denn er war, meiner Meinung nach, viel zu jung, um in  
irgendeiner Weise etwas mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Er kann ja auch schlecht sein Sohn sein. Denn soweit ich weiß, hat Gol D. Roger keinen Sohn.

Ein paar weitere Wochen vergingen. Noch immer wusste ich nicht, was Ace verheimlicht, ich hab schon alles versucht, doch nichts. Nichts hat er mir erzählt. Also doch. Er hat mit schon viel erzählt. Von seinen Abenteuern, welche er alles erzählt hat, von seinen Geschwistern und noch von vielem mehr. Außerdem haben wir in den Wochen viel zusammen gemacht. Zu viel. Ich hab ihn dadurch näher kennengelernt. Wir sind sehr gute Freunde geworden. Und ich Idiotin musste mich in ihn verlieben. Marco hat mich nur ausgelacht und gemeint, dass schon alles gut werden würde, als ich ihm das erzählt habe.

Doch dann ist etwas passiert, was mich wirklich verwirrt hat, was ich aber später noch verstehen sollte.

Es ist ein sonniger Tag. Meinem Geschmack nach, etwas zu sonnig. Denn es ist auch sehr warm. Außerdem waren wir mitten auf See und die nächste Insel noch ein paar Tage weit entfernt. Ich liege zusammen mit Ace, Jakkaru und Marco auf dem Walkopf. Heute ist wirklich ein Langweiliger Tag. Alle Aufgaben sind erledigt und zum Feiern ist es noch zu früh. Plötzlich durchbricht Ace die angenehme Stille zwischen uns und stellt mir eine Frage: „Sag mal Sam. Wieso hat Jakkaru mich damals eigentlich angefallen?". Ich bin leicht verwundert über die Frage. Das Ganze ist jetzt ja schon eine ganze Weile her. „Weißt du das ist so: Jakkaru und ich. Wir sind beide sehr nah verbunden. Und er riecht förmlich, wenn jemand, der mit Gol D. Roger zu tun hatte", antworte ich ihm. Verwirrt schaut er mich an. „Was hat denn mein… Gold Roger damit zu tun?", fragt er mich. Bedrückt schaue ich zu Boden. „Ich… Meine Eltern waren auf seinem Schiff. Deswegen wurden sie umgebracht. Nur weil sie auf seinem Schiff waren. Noch nicht mal ein Kopfgeld hatten die Beiden. Oh wie sehr ich diesen Mann doch hasse!", erkläre ich ihm voller Verachtung über den Mann, welcher meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat. Er bekommt große Augen und ich kann förmlich zusehen, wie er blass wird. Auch Marco scheint ein wenig aufgewühlt zu sein. Fragend schaue ich Ace an, doch dieser murmelt nur etwas wie „Ich muss kurz weg" und verschwindet dann. Fragend wende ich mich an Marco. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", frage ich ihn verwirrt. „Ja und nein. Ich hätte es dir vielleicht früher sagen sollen. Weißt du Sam, Gol D. Roger ist Ace Vater", erklärt er mir die Situation. Nun bekomme auch ich große Augen. Ich schlucke. „D-Dann hab ich… dann hab ich grad… ich hab gerade Ace offen in… in sein Gesicht gesagt, dass ich seinen Vater hasse", bemerke ich stotternd. Marco sieht mich mitleidig an und nickt. Ich schlucke. Jetzt weiß ich also, was er mir die ganze Zeit verheimlicht hat; Jakkaru hatte also doch recht gehabt.

Seit diesem Tag ist Ace mir aus dem Weg gegangen. Abends ist er immer spät ins Bett gekommen oder hat schon geschlafen, wenn ich gekommen bin, morgens war er schon vor mir weg , zu den Mahlzeiten ist er immer nach mir oder vor mir aufgetaucht und über den restlichen Tag hat er sich förmlich vor mir versteckt. Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Fertig mit der Welt wende ich mich an meinen besten Freund.

„Komm schon Marco. Hilf mir. Bitte~", flehe ich ihn inzwischen förmlich an, da er sich strickt weigert, mir zu helfen. „Nein Sam. Ich hab dir gesagt, ich halte mich daraus", meint er nur und macht sich dann davon, um nicht noch weiter von mir genervt zu werden. Ich darf schön auf dem Schiff bleiben und wache halten. Pops hat das kurzerhand entschlossen. Und wer darf mit mir Wache halten? Ace. Pops ist es anscheinend auch nicht entgangen, dass wir uns mal aussprechen sollten und als Marco ihm dann noch alles erzählt hat, war er der festen Überzeugung, was tun zu müssen. Teilweise bin ich ihm auch dankbar, doch teilweise verfluche ich ihn einfach nur dafür. Wie soll ich Ace bitte erklären, dass ich ihn nicht hasse? Es ist wirklich zum Haare raufen.

„Sam!", werde ich plötzlich gerufen. Ich drehe mich um. Ace. Ich will gerade zum Reden ansetzen, doch er kommt mir zuvor. „Sam. Ich kann verstehen, dass du mich nun ebenfalls hasst. Marco hat dir sicherlich davon erzählt. Trotzdem. Ich muss es einfach tun. Egal, ob du mich danach schlägst oder sonst was", sagt er außer Atem zu mir. Fragend schaue ich ihn an, doch wie aus dem nichts spüre ich warme, weiche Lippen auf den meinen. Erschrocken reiße ich meine Augen auf. Er hat seine genießerisch geschlossen. Langsam schließe ich meine Augen und fange an, den Kuss zu erwidern. Er jedoch lässt verwirrt von mir ab. Leicht lächelnd schaue ich ihn an. „Ace. Ich könnte den Mann, den ich liebe doch nicht hassen. Du bist du", erkläre ich ihm immer noch leicht lächelnd. Ich spüre förmlich, wie mir bei der Aussage die Röte ins Gesicht schießt. Zuerst schaut Ace mich leicht verwirrt an, lächelt dann aber ebenfalls. Er zieht mich in seine Arme und haucht, bevor er mich erneut küsst:

„Ich liebe dich auch"


End file.
